


礼物

by ErFan1007



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErFan1007/pseuds/ErFan1007
Summary: 加糖不加冰x的剧情+二烦才不烦的车车
Kudos: 2





	礼物

【礼物】  
（Lay×张PD）  
（一发完）  
（加糖的剧情x二烦的车车）

晚上10点45分。  
王八蛋，那货又迟回家了。  
张pd坐在亲自下厨房大显身手的满座佳肴前面，百无聊赖地托着下巴，看着精心炖了好长时间的人参鸡汤上面都浮出了一层薄薄的油。  
又在座位上呆了一会儿，最后轻声叹了一口气，说生气也不是生气，反正张pd早已被人弄得没脾气了，站了起来转身到厨房柜子里取出保鲜膜，把桌上那家伙爱吃的菜肴全部包得漂亮，顺便拿起勺子舀出鸡汤上面的油渍去掉，重新盖上盖子。  
所有东西都收拾好后，刚好11时正，张pd穿好风衣准备离开男朋友的家，在玄关门前刚穿好皮鞋，门把传来了一阵钥匙解锁的声音，下一秒就被人从外面打开了。  
Lay身穿着整齐的西装革履，这和出门前的装扮一模一样，唯一不同，就是男人身上多了一股酒气。  
一进门就看见他的明星男友正准备离开回家，张pd脸色好不到哪儿去，站在原地没有说话，瞪他的眼神透出了寒意，lay先是被这寒冷的眼神瞪得顿了一下，然后一脸歉意地放下公司包，连忙先抱一抱快发脾气的小男友。  
“对不起，我迟到了……”  
lay一把搂着张pd的腰，吻了文他的脖子不管三七二十一就先道歉了再说，张pd不吃这一套，一身酒味的男人突然就让他感到莫名生气，憋了一肚子火却又不敢当场爆发，只能微微推开男人的胸膛往后退了一步。  
“你喝酒……”  
张pd话还没说完，这退后脚下就带绊的往后倒去，lay眼明手快地接住了对方的身体护住他的脑袋，自己也还有点醉意，双方站不稳就这样实实的一同倒去，张pd的后脑勺狠狠地砸在地板上，但疼的也只是lay那护住他脑袋手背。  
“哎哟……”  
明明是lay疼，呼出声来的却是张pd，他还气着能，就这样保持被男人压在地板上的姿势，狠狠地往他的脖子上咬了一口，终于换来了男人的吃痛声。  
“你知不知道，今天是什么日子？”  
听见男人忍痛的声音，反倒是张pd于心不忍了，双手环着上方人的脖子，冷冷地留下了一句责问。  
“今天是我的生日。”  
lay不介意自己被咬，轻轻地笑了一声后吻住了小男友的唇瓣，在上面啾啾了几下准备探入口腔，却被大明星别过头躲开了，吻一错位落在他的香脖上。  
“你知不知道，我就特地推了所有通告，一直在家等你回来帮你庆祝，你倒好啊？去外面喝酒？现在多少点了？你生日快过了，你知道吗？”  
像是发泄不满，张pd一开口就唠唠叨叨地责问着总裁男友，lay也不生气，傻乐傻乐地用吻封住了他叽叽喳喳的小嘴，准确无误的伸出舌头钻进里面，顺利捕获到里面的柔软。  
张pd哼哼唧唧几下，很快就放弃了挣扎，认命地回应着男友霸道的舌吻，发出黏黏糊糊的喘息声，直到lay从口袋抽出一个独角兽钥匙扣，放在小男友面前，这才暂时停止了接吻。  
“这是什么？”  
“上次我们逛街时经过的娃娃机，你不是说想要这个吗？”  
lay舔了一下嘴唇，把它放在对方的手心上，俯下身继续舔舐唇瓣，然后往下移去，吸吮着他白皙的玉脖子。  
“我把它夹回来了，送你，别生气了宝贝。”  
男人不听话的手悄咪咪地钻进他的衣服里面，抚摸着胸膛上面的小可爱，张pd被摸得全身酥麻，躺在地板上轻轻喘息，漂亮的脸蛋红了一大圈，撅着嘴小声地回应。  
“你生日嘛……干嘛送我礼物？”  
“我的生日礼物早已到手了，我还需要什么？”  
lay骑在张pd的身上，看着张pd一脸害羞又缓缓喘息的可人模样，他的胯下早已硬得不像话，面对身下可口的礼物，借着酒意的发作让他早就忍耐不住欲望。  
“我有你，就够了。”  
“……流氓……”  
看着男人迫不及待地解开皮带，硬邦邦的巨大在西裤上撑出一个大帐篷，张pd脸红耳热的隔着裤子伸手去抚摸，惹来男人一声倒吸的声音，扭动胯下摩擦着小男友的手掌心，然后凑了过来继续接吻。  
“早知如此，我就不做饭了……”  
看到男人一副盯上美食般炽热的呼吸声，张pd知道，此刻在lay眼里，他就是最好的美食和礼物。  
“那我能开动了吗？”  
缓缓脱掉西装外套，解开白衬衫的几颗纽扣露出了一大片结实的胸肌，lay把男友摸着他巨大的手往内裤里面伸去，张pd就这样没有任何阻碍地抓到了男人烫手的阴茎。  
张pd心跳加速，耳根都红得发烫，握住肉棒的手却开始为人效力，慢慢揉搓撸动。  
“……你请。”  
…………  
…………  
玄关门前，传来了男人舒服的呻吟声、细细碎碎的支吾声，和黏黏糊糊、混着水声的吮吸物体声。  
张pd光溜溜的趴在男人胯下，小嘴卖力地吞吐着滚烫的肉棒，一边上下抚摸着那节无法进入口腔里的柱身，另一只手亲揉着两颗球球，小舌头在精口上盘转，突然用力一吸，吸得lay爽得忍不住啊了出声，张开的双腿僵硬得很，缓缓喘息。  
“宝贝……你真会吸……”  
张pd的服务太好，让lay不禁对此服务夸出口，小心翼翼地往口腔里送去，进入更深，窒息感就更强，张pd小声地支吾一声，继续吞吐着肉棒，咽了几口唾液继续吸吮，放开了让人爱不释手的球球，移到自己的胯下，替自己的肉棒进行抚慰。  
lay的胯下实在是舒服得不得了，昂起头往上顶了几下，插进小男友的喉咙里面，温热又窄小的通道让lay的肉棒不停地膨胀抖动，伴随着零零散散的呻吟声，在加速抽插的时候没能压抑着射精的冲动，就这样往张pd的喉咙里面喷射而出。  
男人的突然射精让张pd无法躲避，含着肉棒眯上眼睛，喉结一动只能选择把滚烫的白色全部吞下去。  
这一咽，咽出了真空感，lay抖着下半身撑起身体，咬牙切齿地看着眼前人吞下他的精液，突然的一吸又让他往口腔里多射了几下，感觉分量还挺足的，张pd愣是一滴都没吐出来，全部顺利吞下。  
吃完男人给他的东西后，张pd乏力地松开了肉棒，气喘吁吁地坐在地板上张口喘气，他晚餐都还没吃，这次倒是吃得很饱了。  
但是，下面很饿。  
“……我要……”  
张pd难得带着撒娇的语气轻嗲着，扯着男人半开的衣裳拉了几下，自己的肉棒也硬得像石头一样，lay见状，伸出手去帮他撸动，突然的快感让张pd身体突然就软了，乏力地靠在男友的胸膛上娇喘，胯下却一下一下的往男人手心上抽插。  
“过来宝贝，我先帮你……”  
虽然已经射过了，但lay的性器依旧很精神，扶着大明星的身体一同躺下，让他靠在自己的身上，拿出了刚带着心机买回来的润滑液，在手上挤了不少，单手擦匀，一边撸动张pd的肉棒，一边往他的后穴探去。  
扩张期间，前后的快感让张pd叫声断断续续的，可能是舒服、也可能是疼痛，但lay，估计啊，是前者占据比较多。  
小男友的前端挤出了漂亮的晶莹，堵在精口上面准备发射，整个肉棒都被lay弄得红彤发烫，在他掌心上瑟瑟发抖。  
“lay……lay、我要射了……后面，不对不对，前面、前面舒服，都很舒服、再快点……”  
张pd已经搞不清到底是哪边舒服了，反正他就是舒服得快要断气了，lay更不知道小男友是想要他哪儿再快一点，反正他前后都加快了速度，后面用力地捅到里面、模仿性交快速抽插，前面也加快了撸动、收缩掌心。  
“嗯嗯——！lay，太快了、太快了……”  
张pd被人弄得娇喘连连，靠在男人胸膛上面呼吸加速，叫床声都乱七八糟的，捏着lay的衣领身体猛然僵硬，在后穴泛水之余，前端直接将滚烫喷射出来，黏黏糊糊地卡在两人的下腹相连之间，润滑了双方的皮肤。  
“啊……射、射了……”  
张pd撑起身体，下腹上的粘稠让他觉得有点脏脏的，拥有洁癖的忍不住就伸手去擦着男人下腹上的精液，顺便、顺便擦着lay肉棒上面液体，惹得男人又得要丧失理智了。  
抱住人，翻个身，压下，打开腿，直接进入。  
毫不拖泥带水。  
“嗯哼……！”  
在男人猛然地进入后，张pd计划通般满足得长吟一声，双腿无力的搁在lay的两边，一手拉着他的衬衫，适应后穴的巨大后，就开始要求男友加油。  
“小妖精……”  
lay自然不让他的宝贝久等，进入温暖的穴口又得到同意后，下半身就开始运作，用力的抽插着张pd的深沉，插得对方神志不清、叫床声一边压抑又不小心泄露，形成了舒服好听的颤音。  
内心摩擦着巨大，lay也自然爽得头皮发麻、往里面顶了一下抬起张pd的右腿往上压，在张pd支吾一声后继续耕耘，速度越来越快，感觉都快要把小穴表面和深处都给肏坏了。  
保持这样的速度抽插了多久，他们都不知道，反正最后快要射的时候，张pd整个人都被lay肏坏了，意识模糊地淌着情欲的泪水，全身软软，性器却很有力地再次被人活活肏射，溅了自己一身体的精液。  
lay在张pd射了过后，伴着舒服的呻吟声，下腹抽搐几下很快就在对方体内释放了，喷到了穴内深处，彻底将他宝贝的小穴喂饱。  
一轮激战下来，两人连着身体，躺在地板上相拥接吻，休息一下。  
对，休息一下。  
因为他们都知道，这可能还没结束呢。  
“嘿，lay。”  
张pd调整好呼吸后，如出好看的笑容，嘻嘻哈哈地轻舔一下lay的脖子，惹来男人又一身颤抖发热。  
“这生日礼物，还行吗？”  
lay轻笑一声，吻了吻唇瓣，连着身体把人抱起，然后往自己的卧室走去。

“……五星好评呢。”

【完】


End file.
